Explosives
You can craft or sometimes also find a number of Explosives in Creativerse with different effects, according to the name of the respective "bombs". Also Fireworks and Excavators count as being "Explosives" in Creativerse. Rimecones do not, but can still be thrown at Creatures and player characters to inflict damage, Snowcubes also do not count as being Explosives, but they also do not deal any damage when thrown. Several ordinary Explosives like basic TNT and Explosive Bombs can be found in Treasure Chests or can be looted or pet-harvested from corrupted creatures or Keepas. The game-world option "Explosives Disabled" and the player claim Advanced Option "TNT Enabled" will only disable the use of all types of TNT and Excavators since these are area-damaging Explosives. To disable the burning effect of Fire Bombs, the option "Fire spreading/sim" can be toggled, and to disable the corrupting effect of Corrupt Bombs, you can toggle the option "Corruption spreading/sim". Currently, the following Explosives can be crafted: Blue Fireworks - Store-Item, has to be placed (cannot be thrown), shoots blueish-white firework into the sky, Can be wired up with activation devices Red Fireworks - Store-Item, has to be placed (cannot be thrown), shoots red firework into the sky. Can be wired up with activation devices Yellow Fireworks - Store-Item, has to be placed (cannot be thrown), shoots yellow firework into the sky. Can be wired up with activation devices Excavator - cuts holes of 7x7x7 blocks into soft blocks, materials, rocks, liquids and crafted items including Bedrock and Limestone of the Fossil layer underground, plus Molasses, and will collect half of the blocks or materials that it has removed in loot-bags. Cannot remove most rocks of the Stalactite layer. Leaves Nodes of Ore including Coal intact, as well as all crafted items that are able to store blocks, liquids, materials and/or other items, which includes Crafting Stations. Advanced Excavator - cuts holes of 7x7x7 blocks into rocks etc. up to the hardness of Stalactite layer rocks like Siltstone and Stalactite, which includes most crafted blocks and items. Will collect half of the blocks and/or liquids (only Molasses and common blue Water) that it has removed in loot-bags. Cannot remove most rocks of the Lava layer nor corrupted blocks. Leaves Nodes and "storage" objects intact. Super Excavator - cuts holes of 7x7x7 blocks into rocks etc. up to the hardness of corrupted blocks like found on the Corruption layer, will collect half of the blocks that it has removed in loot-bags. Cannot remove "End of the World" blocks, liquid Lava and Corrupted Water. Also leaves Nodes and "storage" objects intact. Flare - will light your way if you register your account at Playful. These Explosives do not inflict any damage to Creatures or player characters. Force Bomb - inflicts no damage, but gives Creatures and player characters a mighty push. Explosive Bomb - inflicts damage against Creatures and player characters, does not damage solid blocks, does not make liquids evaporate. 2 Explosive Bombs can kill a Pigsy, 2-3 Explosive Bombs can kill a red Rockster, 2 Explosive Bombs can kill a Night Rockster, and 13 Explosive Bombs can kill a Corrupted Rockster. Armor-Piercing Bomb - inflicts even more damage against Creatures and player characters by ignoring their natural (Rocksters) or worn armor. 1 Armor-Piercing Bomb can kill a Pigsy, 2 Armor-Piercing Bombs can kill a red Rockster, 1 Armor-Piercing Bomb can kill a Night Rockster, and 10 Armor-Piercing Bombs can kill a Corrupted Rockster. Stun Bomb - stuns and also hurts creatures and player characters for around 5-6 seconds, helpful in taming Creatures. Put a stack of them into any quickslot, select this quickslot before starting to tame and then use right-click every 6 seconds while continually holding down the left mouse button to keep on taming. However, Stun Bombs will push Creatures away a little and even inflict some damage too. 10 Stun Bombs can kill a Pigsy, ca. 20 Stun Bombs can kill a blue Keepa, and merely 4-6 Stun Bombs can kill a weak Pebble. Poison Bomb - poisons player characters and Creatures over time additionally to directly inflicting damage. However their damage output is mediocre. 4 Poison Bombs can kill a Pigsy. Mossy Leafies and Feral Pigsies seem to be immune to the poison-over-time effect. Freeze Bomb - can be used on liquids with remarkable effects (freezes Water and other liquids to Ice, changes Tar) and damages Creatures as well as player characters with freeze damage over time. 17 Freeze Bombs are necessary to kill a Pigsy, but if a Creature is actually killed by a Freeze Bomb, it will not even drop a Loot Bag. Blizzard Chizzards, Rambeaus and Arctic Mirus seem to be immune to the freezing-over-time effect. Fire Bomb - burns down all flammable blocks in it's way like Wood and Leaves of trees, but also many crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls, Shredded Leaves, Thatched Walls and Tar (best flammable substance). Has an interesting effect on Nodes of Coal. Melts blocks of Ice and Snow to common blue Water. Can make Water and other liquids evaporate. Inflicts weak fire damage over time on Creatures and player characters and sets them on fire. To be used with care! Fire can spread over all adjacent flammable blocks and even cross gaps of 1-2 blocks, unless the fire spreading option is disabled for worlds or claims. Pigsies will start to burn when Fire Bombs hit them, but only suffer very little damage, and won't drop any Loot Bags when being killed by Fire Bombs, while other Creatures (like Warmworms) even seem to be completely immune to Fire Bombs. Corrupt Bomb - makes it so much easier to create a corrupt arena, and will also inflict corruption damage over time. Up to 30 Corrupt Bombs are required to kill a Pigsy, however Creatures do not drop any Loot Bags when being killed by Corrupt Bombs, and the Corruption damage over time is not visible, different from when touching Pigsies with Corrupted Water or hitting them with other damage-over-time bombs. Corrupted Creatures seem to be immune to Corrupt Bombs. Purification Bomb - heals the corruption through and through (7x7x3-4 blocks max), will change corrupted blocks into their common, uncorrupted equivalents. Purification Bombs can harm and kill corrupted Creatures very efficiently (merely 6 Purification Bombs can kill a Thing), however when being killed by these Bombs, corrupted Creatures won't drop any Loot Bags. Purification Bombs neither harm nor heal uncorrupted Creatures or player characters. TNT - has to be placed into the world (cannot be thrown) and then activated, takes a few seconds to detonate, damages nearby player characters as well as Creatures and pushes them away, also cuts a hole of maximum 7x7x7 blocks into (most) crafted blocks and items, natural blocks, liquids and rocks up to the hardness of Bedrock and Limestone from the Fossil layer. Cannot destroy rocks from the Stalactite layer, Lava layer or Corruption layer. Leaves Nodes of Ore (including Coal) intact, as well as all items that can store materials (or blocks or other items) inside. Does not set flammable material on fire, not even highly inflammable Tar, cannot be ignited by fire or by fuses anymore, cannot be wired (as of yet, April 2017). Strong TNT (formerly called "Large TNT") - has to be placed into the world (cannot be thrown) and then activated, takes a few seconds to detonate, damages nearby player characters as well as Creatures and pushes them away, also cuts a hole of maximum 9x9x9 blocks into (most) crafted blocks and items, natural blocks, liquids and rocks up to the hardness of Stalactite and Siltstone from the Stalactite layer. Cannot destroy rocks from the Lava layer or Corruption layer. Leaves Nodes and storage items intact. Does not set flammable material on fire, cannot be ignited by fire or by fuses, cannot be wired. Advanced TNT - has to be placed into the world (cannot be thrown) and then activated, takes a few seconds to detonate, damages nearby player characters as well as Creatures and pushes them away, also cuts a hole of maximum 11x11x11 blocks into (most) crafted blocks and items, natural blocks, liquids and rocks up to the hardness of Igneous Rock and Hardened Lava from the Lava layer. Cannot destroy corrupted rocks which usually can be found on the Corruption layer or can be created by players. Leaves Nodes and storage items intact. Does not set flammable material on fire, cannot be ignited by fire or by fuses, cannot be wired. Super TNT - has to be placed into the world (cannot be thrown) and then activated, takes a few seconds to detonate, damages nearby player characters as well as Creatures and pushes them away, also cuts a hole of maximum 13x13x13 blocks into (most) crafted blocks and items, natural blocks, liquids and rocks up to the hardness of from the Corruption layer. Cannot destroy "End of the World" blocks. Leaves Nodes and storage items intact. Does not set flammable material on fire, cannot be ignited by fire or by fuses, cannot be wired. Category:Crafted Category:Explosives